


Venduto all’asta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pirata di fuoco [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I tristi pensieri di un tritone che ha perso la libertà del mare.Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.Prompt:https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=238169704080223&set=a.160771588486702&type=3&theaterMermaid!AU.
Series: Pirata di fuoco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Venduto all’asta

Venduto all’asta

Il sirenetto dimenò la coda lentamente, facendola scivolare lungo la superficie della vasca di vetro in cui era rinchiuso.

Alzò lo sguardo sul giovane che lo stava comprando e lo abbassò nuovamente. I suoi occhi erano cerchiati da profonde occhiaie e le sue guance scavate erano spruzzate da numerose efelidi.

I suoi corti capelli neri ondeggiavano salendo verso l’alto, mentre grosse bolle d’aria gli sfuggivano dalla bocca.

< Non sarei proprio dovuto nascere. Mi merito di aver perso la mia libertà, non ne sono mai stato degno > pensò. Alzò lo sguardo, oltre la finestra della casa d’asta s’intravedeva il cielo azzurro e dei gabbiani intenti a volare.


End file.
